The four-digit numeral $3AA1$ is divisible by 9. What digit does $A$ represent?
Answer: If a number is divisible by 9, then the sum of its digits is divisible by 9. The digit sum is $3+A+A+1=2A+4$. Trying different values of $A$ to see what they make the digit sum, we see that no values of $A$ make $2A+4$ divisible by 9 except for $A=7$. We see that $4+2A=18$, so $A=\boxed{7}$.